


Phone Sex

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Choking, FAHC, GTA Universe, Implied Torture, M/M, Phone Sex, not to either of them though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Ray usually calls Ryan when he needs to let off some steam - or when he's helplessly, hopelessly horny and Ryan's got the voice he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That title is shit and I am sorry. I'll see if I come up with a better one. 
> 
> Also, this was heavily inspired by [this](http://anarchetypal.tumblr.com/post/115056771903/darker-timeline-gta-raywood-where-ray-calls-ryan) Tumblr post.

“Yo, get your dick out, we're having phone sex,” Ray says, cock already in hand and phone already on speaker. There's a pause and movement on the line before Ryan's voice comes through, his tone light and conversational.

“I keep waiting for the day you start a conversation with _hello_ , or _how are you_ , or even - “

“Phone sex,” Ray repeats, unwilling to be deterred.

“Or even just my _name_ , I mean, it's not exactly hard to - “

“ _Ryan_ \- “

“But I suppose it's hard to think when you're so wound up, isn't it?” Ryan's voice drops into a low pitch that rumbles through Ray's bones, making him shiver. “Already got a hand on yourself, huh?”

“Of course, man, who do you think I am?”

Ryan laughs low on the line and Ray gives himself a little twist at the head.

“Mhmm, just what I thought.” There's a few seconds of shuffling over the line and Ray rolls his eyes because _finally_. He spreads his legs a little and rubs dry fingers over his hole, already helplessly horny at just the suggestion of what Ryan's about to do.

“Why don't you get some of your fingers in that pretty little hole?” Ryan croons. Ray brings his hand up to suck messily on two of them, making it noisy so Ryan can hear.

“Yeah, that's it.”

Ray gets his hand back down and rubs a few teasing circles before pushing a finger in, too fast, just like Ryan would. He sighs at the burn and twists his wrist to make wider circles, forcing the stretch.

“Fuck yourself open for me like the good boy you are.” The words crawl down Ray's spine and make him arch into his hand, still stroking slow. He starts picking up the pace of both his hands, sliding in the second finger and crooking both of them as best he can, barely catching that spot. Ryan hums approvingly over the line and Ray closes his eyes to imagine that easy smirk above him, fucking himself harder to mimic Ryan's hands.

“Get you on your knees, fuck you just like you want, wouldn't I? Go all nice and tight around me when I spank you hard enough to make you _cry_.”

Ray moans quietly, encouragingly, and Ryan's wicked smile carries in his voice.

“You like that? When I fuck you so good you cry?”

Ray thrusts into his hand and rocks down onto his fingers, grunting in frustration when he can't quite reach that spot.

“Get a hand on that pretty throat for me,” Ryan says, and Ray scrambles to obey, switching his hands around so the one on his cock goes to his neck and the one in his ass wraps around his dick, leaving him empty and desperate.

“Choke yourself for me, baby,” Ryan drawls, and Ray's breath stutters as he does just that, squeezing gently and gradually upping the pressure, stroking himself faster with every dizzying, airless second.

“Sound so pretty when you choke. Sounds even better when I'm fucking all that air right outta you. You close?”

Ray loosens his grip to speak, gasping out a breathless “Yeah, yes” that Ryan chuckles softly at it.

“Always so eager for me,” he says, and there's a muffled noise in the background. “Choking yourself for me, fucking perfect little slut.”

Ray's moan is choked and small but Ryan seems to hear it, shuffling slightly and curling that little dirty edge to his words that really gets Ray going.

“Wonder if you can come with just a hand on your throat.”

Ray makes a noise not unlike a whimper and his toes flex as his orgasm rushes up to him.

“Pin you down and force you to come just with my fingers on your windpipe. Bruise up that pretty throat and wreck your voice for a _week_.”

Ray chokes himself suddenly harder, forcing the dizzy high of air loss as he comes hard over his fist, twisting tight around the head and shuddering on the bed.

Ryan's silent as Ray comes down, slipping his hands away from his throat and off his cock, laying sprawled on the bed while he catches his breath. He can hear these little noises on the other end and he assumes it's Ryan jacking off, but then there's a louder noise and -

“ _Dude_ ,” Ray says suddenly, exasperated and voice a little rough, “did you just have phone sex with me during a torture session?” There's another noise and yeah, those are definitely terrified whimpers in the background.

There's a pause and Ray can only hear his own panting.

“Yes,” Ryan says slowly, with his _it seems like this is something I should be sheepish about, therefore I will fake it_ tone of voice. Ray lets his head fall back against the pillows and shuts his eyes.

“You all right?” Ryan asks, politely enough. Ray hears another whimper and doesn't know what to think about the faint buzz of arousal that surfaces.

“Trying to decide whether or not that's hot,” he admits.

“What's the consensus?”

“Yeah, I dunno, my brain and my dick are saying two totally different things right now. We'll get back to you.”

“Want me to come over afterwards?” Ryan asks calmly. There's a shout in the background and Ryan pulls the phone away from his ear to croon something saccharine to his prisoner.

“Yeah, sure,” Ray agrees, idly rubbing at his throat. “Bring takeout.”

Before Ryan can protest, Ray hangs up.


End file.
